Casual But Special, Easy For Him To Say!
by jj addict
Summary: SPOILERS ahead. Tread softly but leave the stick behind. Just a little speculation and embellishment about 'the' date. Hope it plays out wonderfully well for our couple. ASP will spin it so much better! But until then........
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing. If I did, we would have Luke and Lorelai 24/7!!

This is just a little speculation about the date. It's spoilerish so if you are of the unspoiled species, go no further!!!

Total speculation while we are waiting for the wonderful way that ASP will spin this!!!

Casual But Special, Easy For Him To Say!

Lorelai walked out of her bathroom, her damp curls falling over the collar of her light summer robe. She had forgotten all about the mess she had left on her bed. Half of her closet was strewn across it, a huge mix of casual and not so casual clothing. It's entirely his fault she thought but she smiled anyway. She was thinking of Luke of course, sweet, handsome and sexy man that he is. Who would have thought after all of these years that she would spend almost all of her waking moments thinking of him.....and most of her sleeping moments as well.

She had stopped at the diner at lunch time and he had mentioned taking her to dinner. He certainly knew the way to her heart this man. When she had asked the time and place, he had smiled secretly and just said he would pick her up at six. Trying to find out more she had asked how she should dress. He continued his smirk and just said casual would be fine. He knew what she was doing and told her she would never guess but then had added it was kind of a special place to him.

So now her dilemma – how to you dress casually for a special place? She had tried on all sorts of combinations but none seemed quite right. They were either too dressy or just too darn casual. She would not call him and ask...he would just laugh at her indecision over his small comment. They had been dating a while but she was still just a tad unsure about where it was going. Well, not really but....

So far everything seemed to be perfect. They hadn't slept together or said those magic words (where they magic, really?). It wasn't as if they had planned the _not sleeping_ together thing. It just never seemed to work out. Every time they got close and thought it might really happen life had gotten in the way. You would think that two people approaching forty could find enough time to have an intimate encounter especially since they both seemed to want it so much. But the timing was always wrong or someone interrupted them or Luke or she had to go to work.

Lorelai set about hanging the tangle of clothes back in her closet. On the bottom of the pile she found her favorite jeans or she should say _his_ favorite jeans. He loved the way they were tight across her butt but hung low on her hips as well. He could run his hands down low on her back when they kissed and fell the softness of her skin. And he could also run his hands down the front and gently feel the softness of her stomach there. She smiled at the thought of his touch, those fabulous hands and what they could do to her. If his hands could make her feel that way she could only imagine what else he could do....if they ever got the chance.

She walked to her dresser and pulled out fresh under wear, her new pink bra and matching lacy bikinis. She had bought them on a whim after he had said he liked her in pink. After disguarding her robe, she slipped them on and checked herself in the mirror. Maybe she should just greet him at the door like this. Just get if over with, right here before dinner, before anything or anyone got in the way. She smiled at that thought. Wouldn't he be surprised? Probably not but she could see the eye roll now. But he was a man after all, a thoroughly deprived man at that. She laughed and looked over at the jeans and then grabbed them and quickly pulled them on. She looked at herself again in the mirror and sighed. And then she remembered the shopping trip with her mom. They had eaten in the food court at the mall and Lorelai had paid. So Emily had insisted that she let her buy her something in return. Lorelai wasn't sure what she needed for fall but fell instantly in love with some cute cotton sweaters. Her favorite had a scooped neck and three quarter length sleeves and was a lovely deep shade of pink (would she ever stop thinking endlessly of this man?). So Emily had snatched it up and another slightly different one in a deep burgundy because she thought it would look great with Lorelai's dark hair.

Lorelai pulled the sweater out of the drawer and held it up to her body, perfect. She slipped into it and loved the way it looked, finally special but casual. She touched her lips with lipstick; the non smearing kind that was so useful now, and misted her neck with cologne....the one he loved the most. She was slowly turning into one of 'those' women and she secretly loved it. Lorelai loved seeing his smiling face and loved knowing she was the reason for it.

She was hobbling down the steps pulling on her shoes when the door bell rang. She had told him a hundred times to just walk in but he always rang the bell. Luke said he loved to catch his first glance of her when she opened the door. He thought it just wouldn't be the same if he just happened in on her. The real reason, she knew, was because there was no middle ground with their attraction. If he wandered in while she was getting dressed, well, she would never get dressed at all. He was a very strange man with atypical male ideas....well sometimes.

Lorelai opened the door and there he stood with a huge fall mum, the football type. She smiled and had an immediate flashback to earlier football seasons when those things were so popular. He smiled and handed it to her. "I saw this at the florist and thought about fall and football and how all the girls in high school loved getting these. I just wanted to do that for you. You make me feel like I'm in high school again and courting the girl I have a crush on."

Lorelai giggled a little and knew exactly what he was trying to say. He followed her into the kitchen while she found a vase and plopped the flower into it with some water. She turned to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him not so gently. His hands went around her waist and he kissed her not so gently back. She pulled away slightly and just said, "Hi Butch and thanks."

Luke actually did the eye roll and said 'hi' back and mumbled something about 'hating that name'. Lorelai laughed and pulled him in for another kiss so he would forget she had called him that. It worked and soon they were both lost in an intense wonderful lip lock. Lorelai murmured something about 'skipping dinner' and just going for dessert but that made Luke pull away.

"No way. I have tonight all planned and..."

"Okay spoil sport, Mr. Spontaneity guy you aren't."

"Not right now but later, if you're good, maybe..."

"Yeah, yeah. You look great by the way, casual but special." She winked as she took in his tight jeans and dark blue sweater. It was her favorite color on him because it brought out the intense color in his eyes.

Luke held the door open for her and had to give her a little push to make her leave. He made sure the door was locked behind them. Lorelai smiled as she approached his truck, he always opened the door for her. She couldn't resist a remark. "It's just not the same when I don't have a skirt on, huh?"

He reddened a little not really surprised that she knew he liked to check out her legs. They had discussed many times how he was definitely a leg and breast man. They had also discussed what she liked to check out and it was not nearly as innocent as legs or even breasts.

Luke climbed in the truck beside her and started the ignition. She tuned the radio to a station she liked and rested her hand on his thigh. He loved that and he hated it. Some times it was just too damn distracting.

"So where are we off too?"

"A little place I know."

As they drove away from Stars Hollow and out into the country Lorelai's curiosity got the best of her. "Luke you know I like you and I think you like me a little bit too. So if you are taking me out into the country to get rid of the body, well, you don't have to. I can take it. Just tell me you don't want to see me any more. You have found another girl to _not_ _have sex with_. I will understand."

Luke laughed at the no sex part. It was so true with the two of them He was beginning to think it was never going to happen. Between their two jobs and other interruptions, there was never enough time to have a proper intimate moment. They had come so close so many times just to run into one roadblock after another.

"Very funny, I'm not taking you to the country to dump the body. Although under different circumstances maybe..."

"Not funny."

Luke laughed and she stuck out her patented pouty lip. "No pouting, you know I can't take it when you do that."

She smiled, "Yeah, I do know."

Luke pulled into the parking lot of a strange looking building out in the middle of nowhere. The parking lot was surprisingly full and from the outside it exuded warmth.

Luke walked around and opened her door. Lorelai took a closer look at the outside of the place. There was something strangely familiar about it but she didn't know what.

Luke leaned into her and said, "It used to be a place of ill repute."

Lorelai pretended shock, "Where single men came when they got there hard earned paycheck for a little 'relief'?"

Luke laughed and shook his head. "Single and not so single."

"And so close to Stars Hollow too. Suppose Taylor had anything to do with this?"

"Rumor is that Taylor's dad ran it."

"No!"

"Not really, just wanted to get you going."

Lorelai tried to push him away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"You're not going to sign me up are you? Cause really Luke I'm not that good."

"Lorelai that was decades ago. Now it's just a great little restaurant. Come on you'll see." He opened the door for her but whispered in her ear. "Guess the other thing remains to be seen."

Lorelai feigned innocence and walked through the door. She was surprised at the warm and friendly atmosphere they walked into. And by the cute older couple that greeted him like a long lost friend as they walked further into the dining room.

"Lucas! Long time no see my boy." The man grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

The woman bypassed the handshake and just went in for a huge friendly hug. Which was scary because Luke was huge compared to her and Lorelai was afraid he would smother the small woman.

"Ah, Lucas, so good to see you and you brought someone."

The older couple eyed Lorelai but seemingly approved. As Luke introduced her, she was greeted by warm hugs from both of them.

"Lorelai this is Mazie and her husband Buddy. They run this place, have for years."

"Nice to meet you. This seems like a really nice place." She had felt amazing warmth in their hugs.

Buddy spoke up, "Well, let us know after you've tried the food. Glad to meet you Lorelai. We've heard so much about you over the years."

Lorelai looked at Luke questioningly.

"Lucas never brings his girls here. You must be special." Mazie added, "This calls for the best table in the house." The woman led them to a private table in a somewhat darkened corner. "No prying eyes here."

Buddy pulled the seat out for Lorelai as Mazie headed towards the bar. "I think this occasion calls for champagne."

Luke spoke up, "No Mazie really, we are more beer kind of people."

"Nonsense, only the best for our Lucas and his special girl." Mazie continued on and soon returned with two glasses and a large bottle of their best champagne. "You two lovebirds enjoy and I'll be back to take your dinner order." She winked at Luke and added, "But not too soon."

Lorelai looked at Luke when she walked away, "So they know you?"

"Yeah, well long story, but to make it short, they're old friends of my parents. They were young marrieds together. And when my folks both passed on, well, they have been keeping tabs on me ever sense." Then he added softly, "For my parents."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And I thought I knew all about you, Lucas."

Luke rolled his eyes at her reference and poured the champagne. He lifted his glass and touched hers and just said "to us and the future, whatever it may bring". They drank a little to satisfy the older couple who seemed to be watching their every move.

Mazie and Buddy were watching the couple. Mazie whispered to her husband, "I think he's finally found what he's been looking for all these years."

Buddy answered, "It's about time. She's a beauty that one."

Mazie gave him a little nudge but couldn't help agreeing. And also thinking the outer beauty was just a small part of Luke's attraction to this woman.

Luke put his glass down and started to get up. He whispered in her ear, "I'm going to get a beer, want one?"

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. She watched him make his way to the bar and Buddy who was standing behind it.

"Okay, the champagne was nice. Romantic touch and all, but really beer would be just fine."

Buddy handed him two beers. "Ah, you know Mazie, big romantic at heart." Buddy nodded towards Luke's table. "She is a beauty Luke. You're a very lucky man indeed."

"I didn't have anything to do with it. But she is beautiful isn't she?"

Buddy had never seen Luke so besotted before.

"Yep, and you picked her my boy."

"I'm just thankful she picked me in return. If she only knew how scared I was..."

Buddy laughed. "That's the way it's supposed to be my boy. The best ones, the ones that are worth all the trouble, always keep us quaking in our boots."

Luke laughed at how true that statement was. He saw Mazie talking to Lorelai and made his way back toward the table to rescue her.

Mazie sat down a basket of assorted breads and rolls in the center of the table. She then handed Lorelai a menu and dropped one on the other side of the table.

"You've got a good one."

Lorelai smiled up at her and whispered, "I know, probably the best."

Mazie smiled and knew at that moment that this beautiful woman truly had feelings for 'their' boy. Over the years whenever Luke had mentioned the name of Lorelai, well, he had sort of taken on a certain softness, a warm glow. They loved to tease him about this mysterious female'friend' of his but Luke always ignored their comments. He would just say, "She's just a friend, a very good friend." or "We're the only two sane people in that crazy town." and sometimes "She's about my age and we seem to be able to talk or argue about anything." Occasionally there had been rants about that _crazy woman_ but Mazie had quickly seen through that.

Mazie never said anything but thought that for such a smart young man he could be awfully dense sometimes. She told Lorelai she would be back later to take their order. "Take your time choosing. Luke can answer all of your questions. He's had about everything on the menu." And with that she walked away.

Luke smiled at the older woman as he sat down, placing the beers on the table.

Lorelai smiled warmly at Luke and said, "Mazie said you could answer all of my questions.....about the menu."

Luke smiled and hoped their wouldn't be too many questions to answer about the menu or what might happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Want more of the date????


	2. Sometimes The Truth Comes Out

Just having a little fun with a minor spoiler. Give us an inch and we'll take a mile. It's the JJ way of life!!

Chapter Two

Lorelai made her way through the selections on the menu. Actually it took her three attempts because her mind kept drifting to Luke and the million things she probably didn't know about him. A thought that surprised her because she thought she knew pretty much everything.

She finally gave up and let out a sigh.

"Lorelai Gilmore giving up, it can't be." Luke teased.

"I am not giving up. Just thought I'd give your ego a little boost and let you order for me."

"You know that's laying your life on the line. There are vegetables in your future, maybe even a salad."

Lorelai visibly cringed and went back to studying the menu. She smiled broadly and closed it firmly.

"So I see you have finally decided and all on your own."

"Purely out of self defense. Vegetables and salad don't agree with me in my present state."

Luke teased, "And what state is that?"

Lorelai dead panned, "Living and breathing."

Luke laughed and added, "Well, a lot of truckers eat here so I knew there was bound to be something....."

"You know if you ever hope to get lucky in the foreseeable future, I'd tread lightly."

"Well, the way things are going...."

"A very old, grey haired man needing that little blue pill in mega doses."

Luke took the threat seriously. "Treading lightly."

They were both laughing as Mazie walked up.

"So I guess you've decided?"

Lorelai smiled sweetly as Luke mocked her new attitude.

"I'll try the chicken fried steak, lots of mashed potatoes, lots of gravy and for my second vegetable I think I'll try..."

"This ought to be good."

Lorelai looked up at him and mouthed _very old, very grey_.

"I think I'll try your house salad with honey mustard dressing."

Luke looked shocked. Lorelai laughed and whispered, "I have a need for salad."

Luke laughed and told Mazie he'd have his usual.

"Of course, old habits die hard with you Lucas."

After Mazie walked away Lorelai asked. "So what's the usual _Lucas_?"

"The house specialty."

"There's a house specialty and you didn't tell me?"

"Hey, I tried but you got all huffy and threatened me with a life time of abstinence. What's a healthy guy to do?"

"A healthy guy could tell his healthy girlfriend about the house specialty."

Luke laughed again. "Steak, baked potato and house salad."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I made my own decision."

"I knew you would be."

Mazie appeared with their salads and two frosted mugs. "If you are going to have beer at least pour it into a mug."

They both laughed and felt a little like they had been scolded by their own mothers. And they both obediently poured their beer into the frosted mugs.

Lorelai grinned and said, "It is a bit more festive."

"Yeah, festive. I do like my beer festive." Lorelai raised her mug and added, "To Luke and all I that I don't know about him."

"Ah, curiosity. It killed the cat you know."

"Cats are not a single woman's best friend. So one less cat in the world..."

"Try your salad Lorelai. I think even you will like it."

Lorelai tried the salad and loved it. Luke passed her the bread basket and she tried two different kinds. "Wow, this bread is great."

"Mazie gets up early every morning and makes it herself."

"She gets up early to make bread? She does know that's why God created bakeries?"

"Not the same." And for once Lorelai had to agree.

Their meals came soon after and Lorelai couldn't remember anything every tasting so good, except of course, Luke's wonderful hamburgers. Luke enjoyed watching her savor every bite. Who was he kidding; he enjoyed watching her do anything.

Lorelai declared herself stuffed and was quite sure she couldn't eat another thing for at least a week.

Buddy came over to clear their dishes and asked if they wanted dessert.

Lorelai smiled like a small child and answered swiftly. "Of course!"

Luke groaned.

Buddy chuckled and winked at Luke. "You have found the perfect woman."

Luke looked up and signaled his friend not to encourage her outrageous habits.

Lorelai couldn't decide exactly which wonderful pastry to pick. So Mazie brought them something special she had made herself. She also put a small white box down on the table beside Lorelai.

"Something to take home for later." Mazie added as she poured Lorelai a mug of steaming coffee.

Lorelai looked at Luke and then peeked into the box. "Luke, there are three wonderful looking desserts in here. I like your friends."

"I knew you would."

Lorelai stuck her fork in the chocolate concoction that sat before her. She took a taste and rolled her eyes in delight. "Oh, my God Luke this is better than sex."

"I wouldn't know."

"You have to try it." She totally ignored his comment.

"That's okay. I'm stuffed and you know I don't like...."

Lorelai had a forkful ready to stuff into his mouth. He opened his mouth obediently because he knew it would just be easier to go with it than argue.

Mazie and Buddy looked on and both started to chuckle.

"Poor Luke, he has no idea what he has gotten himself into." Buddy was extremely amused. But Mazie knew better. "Luke has finally gotten himself into what he has needed for years. Just like you did about a hundred years ago."

Buddy looked at his wife and added, "Then Luke is a very lucky man!" And with that he bent down to kiss his wife sweetly.

Lorelai happened to catch the moment and she smiled and sighed. Luke looked up and followed her gaze and smiled himself. It was a nice sight.

Luke tried to pay the bill but the older couple would have no part of it. They just hugged him and said they hoped he would come more often and bring the lovely Lorelai with him. Lorelai waved goodbye as they walked out into the warm fall night.

"That was great Luke. I'm glad you didn't bring your other girls here."

"Like there have been so many." Which made Lorelai think about his wife; she hated what Nicole had done to him but then again....

Lorelai smiled as he opened the door of the truck for her. She slipped in while clutching her lovely white box.

They headed down the road and Lorelai's mind started to wander again about all of the little things she didn't know about Luke and his life. She didn't notice but instead of resting her hand on his thigh like she usually did, she was softly stroking it. Luke was having major trouble concentrating on the road. He got it into his thick masculine head that she was doing it on purpose, this driving him crazy with her slow sensual touch. By the time he pulled his truck in her driveway, his slow simmer had turned into a full boil. He was sure she was teasing him and at the most inappropriate time. It was a safety hazard not only for him but for her too.

Luke walked quickly around the truck and jerked the door open. Lorelai didn't realize he was upset. She still hadn't realized that she had been driving him crazy with her little moves. For once she was totally innocent; her only fault was being deep in thought about the mystery of this man.

Luke took the box from her hands as she slid out of the truck. Then he put the box on the front seat, quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Luke, the box, you locked it in the truck."

"I know. I did it on purpose. It's called payback Lorelai. You tease me and I tease you back."

Lorelai was totally lost on this one. Luke took her house keys from her hand and stormed to the front door. He unlocked it quickly and glanced back at her. She was standing there with a look of total surprise on her face. His change in attitude was totally puzzling to her. She thought back over the time they had been out and couldn't think of one thing that he could be upset about. She headed up to the porch and saw the fire in his eyes.

"Luke I don't know what you're upset about but..."

"Of course you don't. You endanger both of our lives with your silly little games...."

He continued his rant, "If I didn't love you so much I'd walk away and never look back. I should have left you with Mazie and Buddy. They seemed to love you almost as much as I do...."

And then Luke realized what he had just admitted to her. Too soon and too much and he could tell by the look on her face that she had comprehended every word and was now trying to digest them.

All Luke could do was watch and wait. He could read neither her facial expression nor her mind and he had no clue how it was going to go from here. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had spoken the truth. The truth that would probably send her running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so Luke got a little carried away.....but it is for the common good. And there is a reason.....


	3. Truer Words Were Never Spoken

Truer Words Were Never Spoken

Luke pulled the door shut, sure that he wouldn't be seeing the inside of her house for a long time, if ever. He sat down on the top porch step, leaning his arms on top of his thighs. He studied his shoes as his hands twitched nervously and he silently chewed himself out. _Man, you finally figured out that you wanted this woman_. _You braved the waters and it was just starting to feel great and then because of your stupid sexual frustration and your silly male ego...... You have to find a way to rectify yourself._

Luke thought he knew a way but when he looked up she was gone. The moonlight illuminated her small yard and he soon spotted her next to the chuppa. Her back was to him but he could see her running her hands over the carvings. Luke got up and walked over to her and lightly pressed one hand to her lower back and covered her out-stretched hand with his own.

"Lorelai I...."

"Why did you make this for me Luke?"

"Well, you were getting married here at your house. I thought you needed something to make it special and this was the only thing I could think of."

"Even after your rants about marriage and family and finding someone that wouldn't try to change you?"

"Yeah, well, I figured I wouldn't be there so I wanted to do something."

"You really wouldn't have come?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

They seemed to be speaking in simple word code now, straight forward and to the point.

"Too painful."

"Why?"

"Because of my feelings."

"Which were?"

"I don't know....attraction, fascination, need."

"That was years ago."

"Yeah."

"And now you...."

"And now I still have those feelings but now there's more."

Lorelai turned to face him. She reached up to his face and gently ran her fingers down his jaw line.

She whispered softly, "I love you too."

That was all he needed to hear. He engulfed her in his arms and kissed her soundly and with great relief. The moonlight glowed around them as they kissed underneath the chupppa.

Pulling away, Lorelai grabbed his hand and led him to the truck.

"Guess you want your dessert, huh?"

"Yep, I want my _dessert_."

Luke unlocked the door and reached in to retrieve the box. Before he could hand it to her, Lorelai jumped up into the seat. She took the box from him and placed it on her lap.

Luke looked puzzled and Lorelai grinned.

"I want my dessert at your place."

It slowly dawned on Luke what she really wanted. He smiled and asked, "Are you sure? About _dessert_ at my place?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Luke walked around to the driver's side and slid in beside her. The drive to the diner was short and sweet. Lorelai leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her handed lightly on his thigh, being careful not to move it an inch. She remembered the wrath of Luke. And wrath was not what she wanted right now.......

Luke parked the truck in it's usual spot. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He smiled at her as he took the box and helped her out.

"You're okay this time, right? I didn't cross that line..."

"I'm fine. I was a fool....jumping all over you. I'm not used to someone loving me like that. Guess it will take some getting used to, adjusting..."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck gently.

"How much time?' She purred.

Luke whispered, "Not much."

They reluctantly pulled apart and hand in hand made their way to the back door of the diner. Luke unlocked the door and held it open for her. She winked at him and reached back to pull him up the stairway. As they approached the door of his apartment, he pushed her up against the wall and pressed his palms over her hands, pinning her there. Luke kissed her soundly grinding his body into hers. He worked his lips down her neck sending chills through every nerve in her body. His hands were slowly making their way under her sweater.

"Luke..." she murmured breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Think we could go inside? I mean it's just a few feet and while I could get into this whole bondage thing...."

"Inside, yeah, great idea."

Luke let go of her hands and she quickly turned the door knob and pulled him into the apartment and back into an embrace. This time she ran her fingers up under his sweater sending visible quivers of desire down his body.

"Cold?" she asked innocently.

Luke laughed at the tease. "Just the opposite."

"Ah, too bad. I just thought of a wonderful way to warm you up."

"In that case, I'm freezing." Luke grinned as he pulled the door closed behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guess I should leave the rest up to your imaginations.....one thing we JJ's have is a very fertile imagination when it comes to these two!!!


End file.
